1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antistatic nonflammable resin composition, more particularly, to an antistatic nonflammable resin composition excellent in antistatic property, mechanical properties and moldability and the surface of molded articles thereof such as housings and cases of OA appliances e.g. electronic or electric appliances, being dust-repellent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nonflammable resins for injection molding comprising a low molecular weight styrene-based resin and a vinyl chloride resin of low polymerization degree with their excellent mechanical properties and cost merits are being used increasingly as housing materials for OA appliances. As plastics, however, these materials are high in surface resistivity, this leading to a defect of attracting dust et cetera. For the elimination of this defect, various methods are being studied but most of them are not so effective for the improvement of antistatic property and, still worse, have defects of causing generation of flash lines and/or black streaks on the surface of molded articles or causing deterioration of mechanical properties.